Video and graphics systems are typically used in television control electronics, such as set top boxes, integrated digital TVs, and home network computers. Video and graphics systems are sometimes used to receive and process compressed data streams such as MPEG-2 Transport streams. Video and graphics systems used to extract video from compressed data streams typically include a video transport processor for receiving the compressed data streams and for extracting video data.
This application includes references to both graphics and video, which reflects in certain ways the structure of the hardware itself. This split does not, however, imply the existence of any fundamental difference between graphics and video, and in fact much of the functionality is common to both. Graphics as used herein may include graphics, text and video.